


Eau de Stiles

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles hears the shower turn on in the bathroom, he waits and starts counting in his head. He was going to get something to eat downstairs, but he would possibly miss the reaction he’s currently counting down to, which is just something he knows he’d regret forever, so his gurgling stomach can wait a few more minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eau de Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebird (Daintypuss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintypuss/gifts).



When Stiles hears the shower turn on in the bathroom, he waits and starts counting in his head. He was going to get something to eat downstairs, but he would possibly miss the reaction he’s currently counting down to, which is just something he knows he’d regret forever, so his gurgling stomach can wait a few more minutes.

Or a few more seconds as it turns out.

Stiles is on the number 30 in his head (which is unfortunate because he thought for sure it’d be 20 max; he owes Scott 10 bucks) when a loud, very inhuman growl echoes from the nearby bathroom. Immediately after, Stiles can hear the sound of the water being violently shut off, and the shower curtain ripped back. He’s just crossing his fingers that it’s not actually ripped because he liked that shower curtain. The design was made up of several comic book panels, and he could waste hours just reading them. One of his proudest online purchases if he does say so himself.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have much longer to contemplate the potential loss of his beloved shower curtain because his bedroom door is being swung open and then quickly slammed shut. He sits up, trying his best to keep his face as questioning and unaware as possible. It’s really difficult, but he can totally do this. He should get an academy award for how well he can keep a straight face and lie when it really counts.

Not this time though.

What he finds in front of him is hilarious, and he can’t help but smile a teeny bit at the man standing before him. The man who is dripping wet, half of his hair soaped up with other suds still lingering on his chest, and gripping a towel around his waist with one hand. (Stiles’s Spiderman towel, which, dude, did he have to take that one? It was his. Derek’s plain gray one was still hanging there from a few nights ago, he couldn’t have grabbed that?) In his other hand, Derek is holding up a bottle with such a death grip that Stiles is surprised it hasn’t exploded everywhere by now.

“ _Stiles,_ ” Derek says through gritted teeth, as he stares the teenager down as if his eyes alone could render him unconscious (which in other circumstances is not far from the truth).

Stiles, because he is just that kind of guy, smiles innocently up at him. “Yup. That’s me,” he says.

Derek’s face doesn’t even twitch. That is talent. “What is this?” Derek says.

“What’s what, babe?”

Derek just stares at Stiles for a moment, unsmiling and deadpan, giving him a face like Stiles should not be testing him right now because he can think he’s being cute and funny all he wants, but Derek is having none of it because it is _not_ cute and funny. It’s the kind of face that any lesser man would just accept and confess all his sins because it’s kind of scary.

Stiles, however, is not a lesser man. So he waits because Derek needs to use his words, and because inside Stiles is laughing so hard that he’s surprised he hasn’t pulled something from keeping it in.

“This,” Derek chokes out while holding the bottle in his hand a little higher, and then giving it a look like it called him horrible names and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

“Um, well, it looks to be some kind of soap bottle?” Stiles says, scooting forward as if to get a closer look at the offending product in Derek’s hand. As if he has no clue what exactly it is. And believe him, he knows _exactly_ what Derek is holding.

“Don’t play dumb. You know exactly what this is.”

Stiles stands up from where he was perched on the bed and walks closer to Derek. “What makes you say that?”

“Because it was in _your_ shower, and you are the only one who would have put this in there.”

“How do you know it was me? Maybe my dad put it in there.”

“Right, because your dad put _dog shampoo_ in _your_ shower for the non-existent dog you have.”

Stiles takes the bottle out of Derek’s hand to give it a closer inspection. It is indeed shampoo for large furry canines. “Huh. That’s weird. I wonder how that got in there.”

“Stiles. It’s not funny.”

“Oh, I agree. Someone is obviously breaking in and going around and replacing people’s regular shampoo with a kind for dogs. We should ask the neighbors. These jokers will pay.” Stiles makes a fist around the bottle and shakes it in the air. Derek grabs it back from him.

“You better make true on your word because you’re the joker that will pay. And I’ll repeat, it’s not funny. I am not laughing. In fact, I think I should be pretty offended actually.” Derek’s voice is no longer low and growly with anger, but it’s definitely not happy sounding (but really when is it ever?).

“What makes you think—“

“Stiles, just stop. I just want to know why. I try to ignore your dog jokes, but getting shampoo is just ridiculous not to mention a waste. Did Scott put you up to this?”

“What? No. I’ll have you know, I’m offended you think it was Scott’s idea.”

“See, it was you. You just admitted it.”

“Ok, fine, yes. _I_ replaced the shampoo with dog shampoo. Happy?”

“No. You still didn’t answer me. Why would you replace it? Because I get the feeling that it’s something beyond just a practical joke. If it were, you’d be laughing hysterically by now.”

Stiles yanks the shampoo bottle back from Derek and stalks back to his bed. “Damn you and your perceptiveness. Yes, it is more than a practical joke. It’s a lesson.”

Derek lifts an eyebrow, “A lesson?”

“Yeah. To teach you not to use up all my shampoo.”

Derek wraps the towel tighter around him and tucks it in so he doesn’t have to hold it with his hand, stepping closer to Stiles. Stiles is sitting on the edge of the bed, and even though Derek is still dripping, he sits down next to Stiles. It’ll dry.

 “I’m sorry. You could have told me you were out, and I would have bought you some more.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Oh my god, you are not getting it.” Derek makes a face that seems to say that Stiles’s statement is exactly true. “It’s not about me running out and you buying more. I mean it is about me running out, but not. Ugh. Just… _Why_ do you keep using _my_ shampoo? I even bought the stuff I saw in your shower at the loft and put it in there for you, but yet you keep using all of mine. Why?”

Derek, for what might be a first, looks down at his lap with a rather sheepish, guilty look on his face. Which, hilarious that he looks like a sheep when he’s a wolf, but that’s beside the point.

“Derek?”

“I… it smells nice.”

“Really, dude? It smells nice? That’s why you have to use it? All the time?”

Derek shrugs, which Stiles knows is not an answer because it’s Derek’s way of trying to not answer. Stiles just wants to know why Derek always feels the need to use all of his soap and shampoo products. That shit adds up when he has to buy it more often since it gets used so much. And if Derek thinks it smells so damn nice why can’t he just go to the store and buy his own bottle of it instead of using Stiles’s. And…

“Wait. Is this a werewolf-y scenting thing? Like you like how it smells because I use it not because it actually smells good to you?”

Derek shrugs again and seems really interested in the floor.

“Oh my god it is, isn’t it? … Derek.”

“Maybe,” Derek mumbles, and Stiles has to strain to even be able to hear it.

“Maybe?! Seriously? You roll around in my bed, you are around me all the time, and don’t think I don’t know where some of my favorite T-shirts have gone to, alright? I think you get plenty of Eau de Stiles, okay? So much so that I’m pretty sure we smell like each other now. No, I know we do because Scott complains about it all the time.”

“Yeah… but,” Derek hems.

“But, what?”

“When I shower, it all goes away, and if I use your stuff, I don’t have to worry about it.”

Stiles stares back at Derek in shock, his eyebrows raised, and his mouth open because Derek has actually admitted to him that this whole thing is because he has this werewolf fetish for smelling and scenting Stiles. And the fact that he wants to always smell Stiles even when he’s not around is kind of cute in a creepy weird way. But let’s be real, Stiles’s definition of creepy and weird has become pretty loose ever since Scott got bitten by Peter, and Derek using his shampoo doesn’t even really register on his creepy scale (umm cause, hello, Peter). Obviously, since he finds it kind of adorable.

“If it bothers you, I’ll stop. It’s fine. I just,” Derek starts.

“No, no… it’s okay. I mean now that I know, I get it. You miss me so much when I’m away, you want to smell like me,” Stiles says with a grin.

Derek rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. “Sure. Something like that.”

“Well, now that I know, I’ll have to get the industrial size of the stuff then. Wouldn’t want to run out and not have you get your Stiles fix.”

Derek pushes Stiles face away, but he’s definitely got a tiny smile across his lips. He stands up from the bed to return to the shower because he still has soap on him.

“I put the shampoo under the cupboard,” Stiles calls out as Derek starts to walk away. But then he gets an idea and jumps up from his seat on the bed. “Hey, wait… how do you think that’d whole scenting thing worked if we showered together?” His eyebrows are wiggling, and he’s smiling wide and nodding, and he’s surprised Derek hasn’t swatted him away because he looks kind of crazed, he’s sure.

Instead, Derek pulls Stiles closer and starts pulling up his shirt and undressing him. “I don’t know,” he grins and finishes tugging Stiles shirt over his head, dropping it to the ground. “Let’s find out,” he says, pulling on the drawstring of Stiles’s pajama bottoms as he starts walking to the bathroom, essentially dragging Stiles behind him.

Not that he’s complaining. He’s more than okay to follow like a dog on a leash.

And don’t worry, Stiles gets the irony.

**Author's Note:**

> This was because [Bluebird](http://casindeanspants.tumblr.com) gave me this idea wanting Stiles to replace the shampoo with dog shampoo because Derek would use up his for the whole scenting thing.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta-d, so mistakes are my own, and there's probably a ton, so I'm sorry. This is me writing other things when I should be working on my DCBB.... shhh. I'll get back to that okay. I promise.
> 
> Come say hello or bug me or whatevs on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
